


in another life

by yeolsbun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Past Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Reincarnation, Second Chances, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsbun/pseuds/yeolsbun
Summary: in another life, baekhyun loved kyungsoo.





	in another life

**Author's Note:**

> don't you just love soulmate fics loaded with angst?

in another life, baekhyun loved kyungsoo. 

"soo," he' always start more serious questions like this, using one of kyungsoo's nicknames and ever so gently interlocking their fingers. "do you think it's possible that reincarnation really happens?" 

"maybe," he always took his time in answering baekhyun's questions, especially ones like this one. "anything's possible, i guess. so, yeah, let's say reincarnation can really happen." he really didn't believe what he'd said, but he loved the way baekhyun's eyes lit up whenever he alluded to believing it could happen. he wants to take a snapshot of how baekhyun's smile looked when he was happy like  _this_. if he could, he'd stay frozen in this moment forever, with baekhyun, where everything was good. 

and then, everything was  _not_ good. 

baekhyun got sick. neither of them expected it and it had started so slowly that they hadn't even been worried. baekhyun had shrugged it off and initially laughed about kyungsoo being slightly worried, saying he'd fight it off just fine. if only he'd been right. in the middle of the third long week of his sickness, a very weak baekhyun died in kyungsoo's arms. _it was too sudden_ , kyungsoo thought bitterly. he cried for baekhyun for days, hours upon hours, but eventually the tears stopped and he had nothing left. just like that, his life with baekhyun was over.  _baekhyun's_ life was over. 

* * *

in another life, kyungsoo wishes that reincarnation wasn't so cruel.

he's been screwed over by this new life, and he's just a mere twenty-five years into it. something's missing, he knows that much. he _knows_. he's missing a big piece of himself, because that piece, his heart, still belongs to baekhyun. he's angry, too. he's incredibly angry because baekhyun doesn't remember what they were in their past life. he doesn't know that kyungsoo's heart belonged to him, not when he is enamored with another. 

kyungsoo misses late nights and early mornings with baekhyun, he really does. somehow, though, he doesn't feel heartbroken. he just feels a dull ache, like someone's punched him in the chest. he's happy that baekhyun found someone in this life, he really is. 

baekhyun and chanyeol are in love, and kyungsoo knows that there won't be a breakup any time soon. he's going to be fine with it eventually. time will heal this wound, he thinks. it's good to be optimistic. 

and, surprisingly, kyungsoo smiles when looks over to see chanyeol and baekhyun sitting so close to each other, holding hands and fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle.

he's just happy that baekhyun is happy in another life. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this hasn't been edited at all, i just post my fics and go.  
> anyways, check me out on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunshinebaekhyunee)  
> leave whatever encouragement you'd like, but please don't yell at me...


End file.
